My Mission
by Tatsukii
Summary: "Yeah, I-I'm okay, we should g-get going." With that I started walking away with only one thing in mind. 'I am so making her mine, I will date Hyuuga Hinata.'
1. Chapter 1

My Mission

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto

Summary: "Yeah, I-I'm okay, we should g-get going." With that I started walking away with only one thing in mind. '_I am so making her mine, I will date Hyuuga Hinata_.'

"Hatake Kakashi, your mission is to escort Hyuuga Hinata to the land of waves, she has an important meeting with a sibling clan and this is her first mission as the heir of the Hyuuga's so she might get attack on the way as to prevent a new treaty from being forged. As you know there are a lot of clans wanting a treaty with the Hyuuga's because of their strength and political power."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"I've selected you to go on this mission because you're my most trusted ninja. Hinata is now 19 and as you know, she is a jounin as well so I thought that you should be enough to protect her. But, if anything were to happen, here is a scroll, if you drop some of your blood on it, it will send an emergency message to me." With that, she gave him a small scroll, big enough to fit in one of the pockets on his jounin vest.

"Here are the details of your mission, make sure nothing happens to Hinata, if anything were to happen, you know the whole clan will want your head right?" He took the second scroll that the Hokage gave him.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I'll do everything I can so that my head will stay on my shoulders." He gave a small smile.

"I hope so, you are expected to go to the Hyuuga mansion tomorrow morning and pick her up so you two can leave. You are dismissed." With that she did a hand sign to show him to leave.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." With that he jumped out the window. He walked down the main street of Konoha, he planned on going to bed early, so that he would be able to do his mission full force. He went to the training grounds. He sat on top of a tree and took the scroll with the missions information.

_'Hyuuga Hinata, heiress to the Hyuuga clan will assist a meeting with the Kumoraki clan. She will stay two days in the village and in the morning of the third day, she will return to Konoha. She is to go on this mission with one guard as it is her first mission as heir. It is also a test to see if she is capable of fulling her duties as such. She is to assist as heir therefore is regarded to wear a traditional outfit. Whilst entering the hidden village of Water Drops, she is obliged to enter as a citizen and not as a ninja. On her way back, she must return as fast as she can to Konoha without engaging in battle if possible.'_

Kakashi burnt the scroll with a jutsu before laying back on the trees trunk before taking out his favorite book from his back pocket. He let out a little giggle before diving in his book.

The next morning he woke up early, took a shower, got in to his everyday outfit, got his favorite book and left for the Hyuuga mansion. At exactly 7 o'clock, he was in front of the compound. He was on time knowing that the Hyuuga's didn't tolerate to wait. He knocked on the front door and waited for someone to open. He was greeted by Neji.

"Good morning Neji-kun."

"Kakashi-sensei." He bowed his head and signaled for his sempai to enter. "Hinata-sama will be down in a minute, sorry for the wait." He took him to the front porch where he sat down as did Kakashi.

"No problem. I haven't seen you in a while, have you been training?"

"I've had a few missions with Hinata-sama and Hanabi-san these last weeks, Hiashi-sama wants me to train them as much as possible without taking a break from missions."

"Then why aren't you assisting Hinata-san on this mission?" He looked at Neji who was staring up at the sky.

"Hiashi-sama thinks it's better for her to go on this mission without any Hyuuga help besides, he finds that I've been to much of a 'brother' image to her therefor he thinks that she has to learn to take care of herself. Of course, you'll be protecting her but I tend to take that to an extreme level, after awhile I even tell her not to engage in battle. Even though she refuses, the enemies still standing don't give much of a fight." Kakashi smiled at the young jounin.

"Well, you are her brother Neji-kun so it's only natural you act as one." Neji smiled back, letting out a 'Yeah..'. Hiashi came out a few minutes later,

"Good morning Kakashi-kun, Neji-kun." Both let out a 'Morning'

"Kakashi-kun, I'm happy to see that Tsunade got my request of sending you with Hinata, She will be down momentarily, I've added a few more details to her mission."

"Is there anything I should be informed about?" Kakashi stood up to look Hiashi in the eyes.

"No." His answer was plain, simple and obvious, he was not to interfere in clan business. They sat down. No words were spoken until footsteps were heard. All three of them stood up and turned to the door. Hinata walked out, wearing a black tank top and a mini-short.

"Hinata, have you got you kimino? You are supposed to wear it before you enter the village."

"Yes father." She walked next to the 3 three men and placed a small bag on the ground. "I've got enough kiminos for my stay there. I will change 2 kilometers before the village. I also got the present that we will give to our sibling clan."

"Perfect, do your best Hinata and make the Hyuuga's proud. This is your next and last step to becoming head of the clan. After this mission, if anything were to happen to me, you will be the clan head and of course after my retirement."

"Yes father. Thank you."

"Good morning Hinata-san." Kakashi did a little hand sign.

"Good morning Kakashi-sensei."

"Well you two should be leaving. I expect your return in 8 to 10 days." With that he turned around and walked towards the door opening it and closing it before letting out a 'Do your best and good luck Hinata'.

"Bye Hinata-sama." Neji placed a kiss on her forehead and gave a weak smile.

"Good bye Neji-nii-san"

And with that, Hinata and Kakashi walked out of the compound. They made their way to the main entrance. They said hello to Shikamaru and Temari on their way. When they arrived at the main gates, they told the guards that they would be back in ten days max. They ran into the forest. During the fist hours of travel they talked about Kurenai and her kid, about the recent missions and about Tsunade declaring Naruto as her successor. When they stopped at noon. They ate a bite before continuing their trip. They stopped at sundown and made camp. The way was quiet but it didn't bother them. Hinata made dinner from plants she found around while Kakashi secured the area. After dinner, Hinata sat down against a tree trunk and read a book about the plants in Suna while Kakashi read his Icha Icha book on a tree branch.

The next morning, they set out early. Hinata wanted to impress her father and Kakashi was happy to help. The day went by pretty fast. At night, they went to bed early because they were to wake up before the sun came up.

Hinata's POV:

After I was sure that Kakashi was asleep, I got up and made my way to a waterfall I saw nearby. I quickly found the amazing place. It looked like God had made this place specially so that people could have a taste of heaven. She quickly took of her shirt, pants and shoes and jumped in the water. It was perfect. The water was fresh and it felt great against her skin. She used her chakra to stand on the water and did a few spins before using her chakra to control the water. During the training with her father, she found out that her element was water and she was capable of controlling it with very little chakra. She used the water to make shapes around herself. Every now and then, she would make the water drop on her because she was only in her undergarments and the air was pretty cold. She practiced her flexibility as she dried off. Before grabbing her clothes and going back to camp. She found Kakashi in the same position as she had left him. She slid back in to her sleeping bag and drifted off to sleep.

Kakashi's POV:

I closed my eyes to rest a little. I would be too dangerous to fall asleep while on a mission to protect someone so I kept myself awake. After an hour maybe two, I heard Hinata get up and leave. I waited 5 minutes before I went to check on her. If she'd been to the toilet, she should have returned. I followed the route she had taken. I found her at a nearby waterfall. She was swimming. I didn't want to bother her so I just watched from a distance to make sure nothing happened to her. I grabbed my book and continued reading from where I left off. When I heard water, I looked down to see Hinata standing on the water spinning. I was amazed at how amazing her body was. She had all the right curves and, well... her breasts well, I can say that they are certainly bigger than ordinary. She started spinning and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked like a, she looked like a, wow. She just looked amazing. After a while, she started to train with water. I felt bad violating her like that but, I just couldn't help myself. I am known to be an extreme pervert. I saw her do a few more spins before going to her stuff. I quickly ran back to camp and slid in to my sleeping bag, hoping she didn't notice me. She went directly to bed. Thank God. Now the only thing making what I saw real: the image of her dancing and the disturbing feeling between my legs. I closed my eyes trying to get her out of my mind.

Normal POV:

Kakashi and Hinata set out early in the morning, they were to arrive in the village of Water Drops that evening or the next day, everything dependent on the weather, if it were to rain or if a storm were to start they would have to take shelter. That specific hidden village was known of it's long storms. They stopped at noon, resting to continue full force in the half hour to come. Hinata was starting to get worried though, Kakashi was being too quite. She turned to look at him, he was resting against a tree trunk with his eyes closed. She stared at him for a while and wondered what he looked like under his mask. Finally she decided to interrupt the awful silence.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you alright? You seem troubled and tired." He slowly turned to face her, he had a small smile that could be seen under his mask.

"Everything is fine Hinata-san, don't worry, I kept on waking up yesterday night so I'm a little tired." He went back to his previous position.

"We could rest a little bit more. We are ahead of schedule and it would sadden me if you were to get ill because of me and this mission." Hinata had a worried expression on her face, her sensei seemed sick and she didn't want his situation to worsen.

"It's okay Hinata-san, besides this is my mission as much as it is yours." He smiled yet again then pushed himself up. "We should get going." And with that, they were on the road again. Kakashi didn't say anything to Hinata, he only stole a few glances although, it didn't seem to bother Hinata or she wasn't aware of the fact that she was the one occupying Kakashi's mind and tiring him. He knew that looking at the Hyuuga in any other way than Teacher-Student was wrong, he knew that a possible relationship was wrong and out of the picture, he knew that with the 14 year age gap between them, it was out of the question that he would try anything. The only think he was upset about was the fact that he had only noticed Hinata because of her body, when he thought about it, she had an amazing personality, she was kind hearted, she was also a quite talented ninja that was able to face most of the opponents he could. She was a skilled Kunoichi and the next head to the most prestiges clan in his village, the Leaf, as well as the most prestiges clan in the Fire Country maybe even the whole world! She was royalty that no one was allowed nor dared touch.

Hinata activated her byakugan and saw the entrance of the hidden village they were going to. "Kakashi-sensei, we're about to arrive, I should change into my kimono." Kakashi just nodded and they stopped. Hinata went behind a tree to change while Kakashi waited for her.

Kakashi's POV:

Hinata told me that we were about to arrive and that she had to change into her kimono, I just nodded, when we stopped, she went behind a few trees and bushes. I just looked at her slowly going to a more discreet place to change. My mind was going in circles, should I watch her from a tree, _to protect her?_ Or would it be to disrespectful. I heard a little 'thud', she probably put her bag down, I had to think fast. I pulled my hair, damn! This whole thing was killing me! I hit my head on tree. This was so wrong. To have this kind of feelings towards a student. I wonder if she still has feelings towards Naruto? It was well known that she loved him and that she was ready to give her life for him. Naruto was so upset for having to reject her. He still had feelings for Sakura and his little crush had grown into something much bigger. Sakura and Naruto have been dating for two years now, they even decided to get married once Naruto was announced as the 6th Hokage and had his head added to the mountain. Hinata had been crushed, she had even asked the fifth for a month long mission with Kiba and Shino to get away from everything. I had even found her crying in the forest, she was holding on to her forehead protector and was lying next to a waterfall. I waited on a tree next to her to make sure she was okay. She fell asleep eventually and I took her home and placed her in her bed before anyone got suspicious about her whereabouts. My god, I took an unconscious Hinata to her room and placed her in bed! I hit my head against the tree again. Damn! If I had had these feelings a year ago, I could be considered a pedophile because the things I want to do to her! Ok, it's decided I'm gonna date Hinata Hyuuga, the only problem, how am I going to make her consider entering a more than friendly relationship whit me?

I had to get things clear. Me, Hatake Kakashi, a jounin of the hidden leaf, am having feeling towards, Hyuuga Hinata, the princess of Konoha. I want to date her, kiss her, and do more than mature things to her. I like her because, well... she's great, in every way. The only problem, the 14 year age gap and the fact that her father would never allow someone like me to be with her. I have to stop this. I have to stop my feelings before they turn into something bigger. I hit my head against the tree and turned to where Hinata had gone.

She came out a few minutes later, wearing a purple kimono, she looked absolutely breath taking. Her hair was up, only her bangs weren't restrained. Her neck was exposed to the Moon's light. Her eyes were shining. She had a small smile.

"Are you okay Kakashi-sensei." She tilted her head to the right which exposed her neck even more. She looked absolutely amazing. Her figure was exposed even more with the kimino wrapped so tightly around her body.

"I-I'm okay Hinata-chan" She approached me a little bit, and put her hand on my forehead, exposing her chest a little bit.

"Are you sure, you seem a little red?" She slid her hand down my face. I could feel my insides turn and my, well, she started to arouse me.

"Yeah, I-I'm okay, we should g-get going." With that I started walking away with only one thing in mind. '_I am so making her mine, I will date Hyuuga Hinata_.'


	2. Chapter 2

Normal POV:

Kakashi and Hinata walked the last two kilometers in pure silence. Kakashi didn't stop stealing glances from the young Hyuuga. When they saw the main gates, Kakashi insisted on taking Hinata's bag so that she would look more persuasive. As they entered through the front gate, a tall man with long white hair came to greet them.

"Hello Ms Hyuuga, it is a pleasure to have you here in our village, I am Akihiro Kumoraki. I am the current head of the Kumoraki clan. We weren't expecting you to arrive so early therefore we haven't had enough time to prepare the meeting room, so our meeting will have to take place tomorrow."

He bowed to which Hinata bowed back. He looked at Kakashi but didn't take him into notice.

"I am honored to be here Kumoraki-san. I am honored to be representing the Hyuuga clan."

"It is out honor Hyuuga-san. We have your room prepared in out compound as well as a room for your servant."

"Kumoraki-san, this man here isn't my servant, he is a high ranked ninja and a man I admire a lot, he is Hatake Kakashi, the proud of Honoha so I demand you do not call him anything disrespectful."

Kakashi didn't say anything but was happy to have Hinata defend him like that. He just bowed but preferred to not say anything.

"I am sorry Hyuuga-san, Hatake-san. As I was saying we are honored to have you here in the Water Drops Village. If you may, I will show you to your rooms, I will have a servant come to your room with a list of restaurants so that you can enjoy our village. I am sorry but I won't be able to join you tonight. But tomorrow we will have our meeting after lunch."

They walked in silence until they arrived at the Kumoraki compound. First, they went to Hinata's room. It was a big room, with a bathroom, sitting room and bedroom. Hinata entered the room. She bowed and Akihiro turned around to leave. Hianta quickly grabbed Kakashi's armed and whispered 'come to my room later'. Then quickly closed the door.

Kakashi's POV:

Do I look like a servant? Damn! How could that guy think that I was Hinata's servant! I pisses me of so much! During the whole trip to the compound, I couldn't help but think of different ways to kill him! First he took us to Hinata's room, it was HUGE! I think it might have even been bigger than my apartment. Right when I was leaving to go to my room, Hinata grabbed my arm and whispered 'come to my room later'. I felt my face blush. She quickly closed the door so I don't think she noticed my sudden change of color. I walked back to my room and I don't know why but I wasn't surprised when my room turned out to be extremely small. I'm sure it was even smaller than the toilets at the academy! I entered my room without saying anything. I laid down on my bed, thinking about what Hinata had said to me. I know there wasn't any secret meaning and that she probably just wants to talk to me but, I couldn't help the kinky thoughts out of my head. I gathered all my strength and headed for Hinata's room.

I walked down the long hallway and arrived in front of the room I remembered being Hinata's. I knocked gently and was surprised when she quickly opened the door and pulled me in. My head was hurting me due to the thoughts I was having. She wanted me in her room and the second I get there, I'm pulled in it. Wow. My perverted thoughts were over the roof.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei but I don't know what the Kumoraki's would think if they saw us alone in a room. Even though we're on this mission, they tend to be a little prejudice and I don't want to get into any trouble." She bowed her head slightly.

"It's okay Hinata-chan, I understand." She slowly lifted her head, damn she looked so cute and sexy but mostly cute. She gave me a heart warming smile. "Is there something wrong?"

She turned around and set at the living room couch and motioned for me to join her.

"I find it suspicious the w-way they greeted us. Normally for a meeting like this, not a lot of preparations are needed and as a b-big clan, they should have prepared everything a week ago. I can't help but a have a bad f-feeling about this." I nodded in approvement.

"Tomorrow I was thinking of making a d-demand for you to be in the r-room during the meeting. I would feel s-safer if you were present, and more c-confident b-but if you do-" I loved the was she shuttered, I cut her off before she said anymore nonsense

"Of course I'll come to the meeting Hinata-chan if you can get their approval."

"They w-wouldn't want to do anything t-that would upset me before t-the meeting." I nodded again, she knew how to act perfectly. I looked at the clock on the wall and stood up. "How about I take you to diner, my treat." I put my right hand in front of her to help her get up. She blushed a little bit before answering 'Ok'. She grabbed a piece of paper from the tea table and looked at it momentarily.

"What would you l-like to eat Kakashi-sensei?" She had mostly gotten over her shuttering in the past years, personally I like it very much, I find that it adds her charm. "Anything you want is fine my me."

It was obvious she didn't know what to pick so she looked at the floor "H-how about s-sushi?"

I smiled, I was happy with her pick, it was greet that she didn't pick ramen every time like my certain blond haired student. "Sushi is great."

And with that, we walked down the streets of the hidden Water Drops Village, Hinata had a little map so she was leading us, I couldn't help but smile at the idea, an unofficial date with Hinata, this mission was turning out great. A date is a date, _official or not_, it didn't matter if she didn't see me that way because I am ready to do what it takes to make her feel the same way about me.

We sat down at a little sushi restaurant, we chose to sit at a discreet table ,_yes_, because we didn't want the others to hear our conversation. We didn't want to draw too much attention to ourselves.

"Hinata-chan, how long do you think the meeting will last, do you believe we will be able to leave before night fall." Hinata looked at the menu one last time before putting it down.

"To be honest, I don't know Kakashi-sensei, I hope we can leave that early, it all depends on the treaty and all the things both clans want changed." She gave me a reassuring smile,she didn't want to stay here more than she had to. But she looked so innocent and so pretty. I wonder what she would say if I told her my feeling. Was it worth the risk? If things turned out as I wish, then I'll be dating Hinata and I think thats worth every single risk. Though I have to admit, I seem to have fallen fast and hard over her.

"Hinata-chan there's something I want to t-talk to you about." I looked deep into her eyes. "Since a while now, I've been h-having these f-"

"May I take your order please?" I couldn't believe it, I waiter had come right when I was about to confess. This is bad, real bad. Man would I like to kill him now!

"Yes, thank you, I'd like a menu C please, with jasmine tea." She's always so kind, after the waiter wrote down her order, he turned to me, after I gave him a death stare, I asked for a menu A with tea as well.

"Kakashi-sensei, what was it that you were about to tell me?" She looked so cute when she was worried, but the mood was gone I have to think of something fast, _real fast._

"Umm, well, Hinata-chan, I've been having, ummm, I think theres a chakra circulation problem in my system and I was wondering, if you could c-check it out l-later." _Saved!_

"Sure Kakashi-sensei, I'll check it out after dinner in my room." I think my heart just stopped, I wonder if Hinata knows how tempting she really is. After a few minutes of light conversation, our food came. It was surprisingly good. We ate as we talked I was able to make her laugh a lot. I paid for dinner to what Hinata was against but as the man of the relationship I couldn't and wouldn't let her spend 1 ryou.

The way back to the compound was silent. I left her at her room and headed for mine. I took of my jounin vest and left my pouch in my room and silently went to hers. She quickly opened the door and I entered.

"Kakashi-sensei, I'll look at your chakra circulation system to see if there is anything wrong, could you just stay like that for a minute." I nodded, she had changed in to sweatpants and a shirt. She activated her byakugan and looked at my body for a few minutes. This was bad, I didn't have any problems, she was going to understand that something was off. She deactivated her byakugan.

"Kakashi-sensei, you seem to have a d-disturbance with the chakra flow in your back. It's not anything b-big but I'm sure that's were the p-pain is coming from." I nodded.

"C-could you please lie down so I-I can help you?" This time I just stared. She pointed at her futon on the floor. I nodded and slowly walked towards the futon, when I was close enough I kneeled then lied down.

"This might h-hurt a little bit but after a f-few seconds you wont feel a thing." I felt her kneel next to me, she slowly placed a hand on my back, searching for a certain spot, it felt like she was rubbing my back. I had to keep myself from moaning, worse when I got up I have to hide my excitement. I felt her fingers slowly pushing a spot on my back.

"This might hurt K-Kakashi-sensei." I felt her apply chakra to that one spot. I felt a jolt of pain but shockingly after that, it was quite enjoyable, I couldn't help myself from letting out a little moan.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you!" She seemed so worried, only if she knew it was the contrary. I felt her apply chakra to another spot, it was amazing, the reactions my body was giving her, I couldn't hold my moans of pleasure and my 'excitement' grow.

"Don't worry Kakashi-sensei, it's almost o-over." I felt sadness take over, the image of us being like this flashed in my head, was I doing the right thing taking advantage of her like this? What if she never saw me the way I saw her? She continued applying chakra to my back.

"Kakashi-sensei, this might hurt a little bit m-more, the last spot is on your n-neck." I simply nodded, afraid that my voice would betray me. I felt her finger climb up my back, it felt so good., my shoulders and finally my neck. I felt her put two fingers on a particular spot then she applied chakra. It was like nothing before, sure the pain was a little greater but the pleasure I felt after was beyond words, it was heavenly. Of course I was sexually active and had been with women before but this, with her was different. Her one move was enough to overwhelm me.

"I'm sorry Kakashi-sensei, I tried to l-lessen the p-pain." She sounded sad.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, thanks for doing this." I gave her a small smile to which she smiled back. I slowly started getting up when I realized a quite disturbing fact, my 'manliness' was showing a little to much, I had to distract her before she saw what she did to me.

"Hinata-chan, I can't seem to remember if I came with my vest or not, can you look on the living room table please." She nodded and got up, I quickly did a transformation jutsu to look more proper.

"It's not h-here Kakashi-sensei." I walked next to her.

"I must of left it in my room, thank you a lot Hinata-chan, but I should let you rest, tomorrow you have an important meeting, I'll meet with you in the gardens before the meeting, you should rest and revise for the encounter."

"Ok Kakashi-sensei, good night." I did a little hand sign and left, quickly going to my room. I opened and slammed the door in a mere second. I threw my clothes on the floor and ran to get under an icy cold shower. I loved the way she made me feel and react only if I could share it with her. After my long refreshing shower, I lied down on my bed thinking, about the future and past, if Hinata's family would accept me, if she would accept me.

I wasn't able to get any sleep, I decided to go out for a walk, Hinata was getting ready for the meeting so doing something with her was out of the question. First I went to the outskirts of the village, it was beautiful, filled with waterfalls and huge Peking Willows, it was absolutely breath taking, I'd love to come here again with Hinata after the meeting, it might even be the perfect place to confess to her.

I rested at the outskirts for a little bit, reading Jiraiya-sama's master pieces. At noon, I went in to the village, checking out a few stores. After lunch, I went to a small book shop. I looked at a few old scrolls and books when I was just about to leave, I found little stuffed animals hanging next to the cash register. I went to take a better look. There was a cat, dog, bunny, bird, fish, frog, wolf and snake. I found all them cute except the snake and frog. I decided to buy one for Hinata. I just couldn't chose one. I felt the bunny and wolf attract me. Was it my inner self trying to tell me that I was the wolf and Hinata the bunny. I bought both of them. The only thing left to do was to decide which one I would give her. I looked at the time, it was almost four. I quickly ran to the compound. I didn't want to make Hinata wait.

I found her looking at a few lilies.

"Hello Hinata-chan." I sat down next to her. She looked surprised to see me.

"Oh, hi Kakashi-sensei, how are you today." She looked at me, her eyes just seemed to draw me in.

"I'm perfectly fine thank you, my back feels absolutely great! And you?" She seemed a little flustered.

"I'm happy I could help. I'm a little tired but that was to be expected."

We sat like that for a while, in silence. No words were needed to be said in my opinion. A few minutes later, a small girl came, telling us the meeting was about to start. We stood up and followed the little girl. We entered the meeting room, right when I was about to take a seat behind Hinata a middle aged man held my shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" He was angry

"It is my mission to accompany Hinata-chan wherever she goes, I will not interfere in the meeting but as her bodyguard it is my duty to stay with her, not that I don't trust you people but we are in a foreign village and she is one of Konoha's most precious people, it would be highly unprofessional for me to leave her besides it seems as thought only men are elders in your clan, now how would you want me to leave this girl in a room with old men?" If he was angry before, now he was pissed off, even furious.

"How dare you insult us like that?"

"Like what?" There was no way I was leaving Hinata alone with these people.

"I demand for him to be here with me, I mean no disrespect but it is only natural for him to be here. Do not worry he is not someone to betray the villages trust let alone mine." It was amazing how different Hinata sounded when she was being political.

"You except us to let him here because you trust him?" Man, this person was pissing me off.

"Trust is the most important thing for a Hyuuga, Kakashi-san is a important member of our village, I would trust him with my life any day, I would even walk into a field with exploding tags with him as my guide, if he isn't going to stay here, there is no reason for me to be here, there are a lot of clans demanding a treaty with the Hyuuga's." She stood up and headed for the door, man, she knew what she was doing.

"Wait Hyuuga-sama, I apologize, he can stay." I took my eyes off Hinata to look at the other person, he was on his knees, head down.

"I will not tolerate disrespect from now on, we will begin this meeting now." She returned to her seat and sat down. I sat down behind her. Every single person in the room quickly took their seats. The last person to arrive was a boy, approximately the age of Hinata.

The meeting began with introductions, then went on to financial cons and pros. I was listening to then, following the important things. It was amazing how Hinata always got what she asked for, she was absolutely amazing. The meeting went on for hours, every now and then, the little girl from before would come and bring us tea and other refreshments. The Kumoraki clan was definitely getting the short end of the sick! Hinata had gone trough every thing the Hyuuga's had asked her, she was about the end the meeting when the 'young' boy from before started speaking.

"First of all. I would like to present myself a little better, I am Yukimo Kumoraki, and heir to the clan, I am 20 years old and am a jounin level ninja. I wasn't sure about what I was to ask you but after meeting you in person Hinata-chan I am looking at this as a perfect opportunity. I wasn't expecting you here and I would have preferred to talk about this with your father, the great Hiashi Hyuuga but maybe it is better that I talk to you about this, I wish to make you my bride Hyuuga Hinata." There was a silence, I couldn't believe what he was saying! Him Marrying Hinata! OUT OF THE QUESTION!

"I would be honored if you would accept, having such a powerful, intelligent, beautiful and sexy wife would be absolutely perfect." Hinata's face stayed the same but it was obvious she was shocked.

"Even though the offer is very pleasant, I will have to decline." Her tone hadn't changed one bit.

"Wait, are you saying that you won't marry me?" His voice was angry and he had stood up. "Where are you going to find a better husband then me, I'm talented, smart, rich and handsome." He started walking towards Hinata slowly. "Where else can you find a better arranged marriage. Our families would be reunited for always." He was fairly close, right when he was about to grab Hinata's collar I quickly stepped in and grabbed his arm before he could touch my Hinata-chan.

"I will ask you to back off." My voice was stern.

"Who are you to ask me anything you low class ninja, Hinata, I'm talking to you!" My hold on his arm grew stronger.

"Do not talk to Kakashi-san like that, even if you had asked my father he would have declined your you as well, we, the Hyuuga's might be a traditional clan but that doesn't mean we do everything like that. My family believes in love and marriage bonding two people who love each other. No matter who you would have talked to the answer would have been the same." She stood up "I see your actions as a great disrespect and demand that your clan pay for your cruelty towards me and my friend. I will be taking my leave right away. I am insulted as a future head of clan and as a woman!" She walked out the door, I let that jerks hand and followed after her. She went directly to her room and I entered after her. Only after she had closed the door did she let out a huge breath.

"You were amazing Hinata-chan." I gave her my best smile. She looked at me and smiled back.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, if you hadn't held him back I wouldn't have been able to do anything, if I had touched him, it would have also been seen as disrespect from the Hyuuga clan."

"Are you crazy Hinata-chan, I wouldn't have let that creep lay a hand on you!" I approached her and put my hand on her cheek, which might I say grew a dark shade of red. "Even if my mission was to protect that other guy or even kill you, I wouldn't let anyone hurt you." After slowly stroking her cheek I let her go, I turned around and started walking towards the door. "I'll go get my stuff, I'll wait for you in the garden, your father is sure to be proud of you." As I walked out of the room I heard her let out a little 'Kakashi-sensei'

If I were to get her to develop feeling for me I had to start somewhere. I quickly put my belongings in my bag and went out to the gardens. I sat on a tree and unlike before, I didn't read my book but I thought about Hinata. It was incredible how I couldn't get her out of my mind. I was truly starting to love her. She was really growing on me. If I had never been on this mission, would my feelings for Hinata have developed? Would I have fallen so deeply in love with her? This whole thing was killing me. My mind went from Hinata to Naruto then to Kiba. Kiba and Hinata had been seen more and more with each other, were they dating? Hinata had once seen Kiba as a brother, a best friend but maybe those feelings had grown. And Naruto, what would he think, him, his teacher dating the first girl to fall in love with him and on top of it all, Naruto knew that he was a pervert and wouldn't mind using that to keep him away from Hinata.

I heard footsteps, but it wasn't Hinata, I turned around to see the creep from earlier.

"What is your relationship with Hinata?" I jumped down from the tree

"Isn't that a bit direct?"

"When you held my hand, it was obvious that you were filled with anger, is she important to you?"

"Of course she is!" He approached me a little more, the closeness was becoming a bother.

"Than what is she to you!" He raised his voice

"What is it to you?"

"Are you the reason she isn't marrying me?" It was an accusation at the same time, even though I would love for that to be true, it wasn't.

"She is my student as well as my friend, I would give my life protecting her!" Technically I wasn't lying. He grabbed my collar.

"I can tell that you aren't telling me everything!" He was good at reading people even with my emotionless face.

"Leave him alone." I turned around to see the head of the clan with Hinata buy his side. "You are a disgrace to our family as well as our name! How dare you touch our guest. Even if he is romantically involved with the young heiress that is none of our business. You are lucky she is a kind person and did not ask for you to be punished but on top of it you dare accuse her bodyguard! Go to your room." He was clearly angry.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"As your father I have that right! Don't anger me even more." With that, he left.

"I am sorry, he isn't good with rejection."

"It isn't a matter although he should be taught respect if he is to one day become head, are you okay Kakashi-sensei?" I nodded, a small blush was on her features she looked so cute.

"I am sorry Hinata-san, I hope your visit wasn't unpleasant and would be honored for you to come to our village in a close future for visiting purposes."

"It would be my honor." With that we sprinted out of the village. We stopped a few hours after our departure, on the way we mainly talked about how fast and successful the mission had been.

We ate sandwiches Hianta had made before leaving, they were truly good, she was an amazing cook. We slept in sleeping bags, I was half awake during the whole night that is why I noticed the approaching footsteps. I quickly grabbed a Kunai, they were 15 maybe 20 and were approaching us fast. I quickly looked at Hinata she was awake, I saw her from a few hand signs, she was making a clone. She quickly went up on the trees, she was planing on surprising them. She did a hand sign and transformed her clone into me, I got it, if hey were after her, they would take me out first. I nodded and transformed in to her and went back into my sleeping bag, Hinata hit the tree trunk 2 times, 20 seconds before they were here. When they came out of the bushes, first one jumped on 'me' and stabbed me with a katana then one grabbed 'Hinata's' arm and pulled her against then. They were surprised when the one after Hinata was killed immediately. Then the battle began. Hinata took out two of them in a few seconds. The battle was quite harsh, they were quite strong and had a number advantage. And I was distracted because I never took my eyes off Hinata, I preferred to die than to see her hurt thats why I was the one to take a katana on my abdomen. I would have been able to protect Hinata and dodge the hit put then Hinata would have had her arm cut. This wasn't good. I was badly wounded. I heard Hinata scream, she was stabbed in the arm. We didn't have much of a chance of killing them all since at least 10 more came. I grabbed Hinata, threw he over my shoulder and made a run for it, grabbing our bags on the way. I could sense she was surprised but I had no other choice.

I saw a waterfall up ahead, I quickly ran past it, it would be to dangerous if we fought near it when Hinata jumped off my back.

"I can use the water to hold them back." She was determined

"Come on Hinata-chan let's go!"

"We can't run, we're both injured they'd catch up to us eventually!"

She jumped in the middle of the waterfall, the current was going in to a little cave, she signaled for me to stand behind her, I did as said. She performed a few hand signs and the water started to rise. Our enemies arrived soon enough. She screamed 'release' and millions of water parts went to attack them, on the way some of them turned to ice and the others went to the floor making spikes come out of the ground. It was an absolute attack, no where to run! The enemies fell one by one.

As the last enemy fell, so did Hinata. I quickly grabbed her before she fell in to the water. I held her bridal style and smiled at her, she had passed out. It was obvious that that technique had used up almost all of her chakra. It was to late when I felt something fly my way. I turned around to see two men standing up, they most of just arrived! This was bad. One of them attacked head on as the other one did hand seals from behind. I used my feet to block the first ninja, with Hinata in my arms I didn't have a lot of choices. I kicked the guy in the gut and he flew back. As I tried to run back, I noticed that the water was holding on to my other foot. And it pulled me down, I held on to Hinata harder. I released a lot of chakra from my body and the waters hold loosed I used that opportunity to quickly swim up. As my head excited the water, I was hit on the head with a earth jutsu. I fell in to unconsciousness. As my eyes closed, my hold on Hinata grew tighter, I felt the current drag us.


	3. Chapter 3

Hinata's POV:

My eyes opened as air exited my body, I couldn't breath. I looked around, I was underwater and Kakashi was holding on to me. Kakashi swam up and was able to get both of our heads out of the water but what happened next shouldn't have happened. A huge bear made out of earth, hit Kakashi and his eyes slowly closed as we were dragged by the current. Before he went completely unconscious, I felt his hold on me tighten. The current dragged us until we were at the end of the waterfall, next thing I know, I was in the air, falling down in Kakashi's arms. I looked around, there had to be a way for me to save both of us. There wasn't anything I could hold on to! I had no choice but to create a protection of chakra to soften our fall. I used my byakugan to see how deep the water was, it's depth was enough to protect us. I only had a few seconds left. I quickly held on to Kakashi better and I used all my remaining chakra to protect both of us. I felt the impact, we went deep into the water. I quickly released the protection and swan until I could breath, I looked around to find a place to rest, my vision was flue but I spotted ground. I swam us there and got both of us out of the water, after making sure Kakashi-sensei was breathing correctly, I fell in to a deep slumber not noticing that I had fallen asleep on Kakashi-sensei's chest.

Kakashi's POV:

I woke up with a heaviness on my chest and a pain on my abdomen. I tried to stand up but I failed... I looked down to see Hinata cuddling on to my chest. I blinked once, twice, three times... Hinata was cuddling to my chest! I looked around, we were in a cave. Memories of last night came rushing back. What had happened? How could we have survived the fall? Had Hinata woken up?

I put my head down, I couldn't do anything but enjoy the moment until Hinata was awake. This was my dream after all, waking up next to Hinata, cuddling with her, taking in her sweat scent. I put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

Normal POV:

Kakashi woke up to Hinata's screams. As he opened his right eye he saw her, on her knees looking at her hands. It was obvious that she had woken up to find herself in Kakashi's arms because Kakashi could still fell the extra heat on his body.

"K-Kakashi-sensei..." She was still looking at her hands but Kakashi didn't take that into notice, he just stared at her angelic face.

"Whats wrong Hinata-chan?" his voice held concern

"Y-you're b-bleeding..." Kakashi looked down at her hands to see that her shirt was covered in blood as well as her hands. Kakashi slowly looked down to see his wound was still very fresh. Hinata slowly looked up into his eyes, tears were falling down her face.

"Don't cry Hinata-chan, it's just a wound that'll heal eventually." He approached her and put a hand on her check. Hinata was startled by his sudden move.

"B-but it's m-my fault, y-you w-were protecting m-me..." Kakashi wiped away her tears.

"It's seriously nothing Hinata-chan." He gave her a heart warming smile and slowly stood up.

As soon as he was on his feet he fell back on his knees. "Spoke to soon I guess."

Hinata quickly ran to her bag that Kakashi had attached to his own. She grabbed a first aid kit and ran back.

"K-Kakashi-sensei lie b-back and take o-off your s-shirt please." Kakashi looked at her for a second before obeying.

Hinata was amazed at how well toned his body was. Although he was a ninja, his muscles were amazing. She quickly took out a cloth and slowly started cleaning his wound with an anti-bacterial spray.

"I-I know little medical jutsu s-so first I h-have to c-clean the wound, I don't h-have enough chakra to clean and then heal the w-wound, n-not yet..." Her voice sounded disappointed.

"It's okay Hinata-chan what would I have done if you weren't here?" He gave her his famous smile.

She continued cleaning his wound for a couple of minutes, Kakashi couldn't help but enjoy the feeling of her hands on his lower torso. She first cleaned the wound, then she started to clean around the wound, wiping away the blood. She cleaned little by little, she slowly descended his abdomen. Hinata couldn't help but admire his body once again, as for Kakashi, he was holding his breath, wondering until where she was going to clean. She cleaned all the blood until she came in contact with his pants. She quickly blushed she hadn't realized she was so close to invading his private part. She quickly reached for her bag as if searching for something. Kakashi was disappointed that she hadn't went any further. He wasn't expecting her to take off his briefs or anything like that but he had hoped that she went a little lower. He looked at Hinata who was blushing a bright shade of red and was searching her bag for something. A few moments later she took out bandages.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, my medical jutsu isn't r-really...well I'm no e-expert so it m-might take a little longer then normal." She sounded disappointed at herself as if she was sad about her inability.

"It's no problem Hinata-chan, cause I know I'm in perfectly capable hand." With that Kakashi removed a strand of hair from her face. Hinata's blush grew a deeper shade of red.

"T-thank y-you Kakashi-sensei." She slowly placed both of her hand on top of his wound and added chakra, her hand turned a greenish color. Suddenly, her face completely changed expressions, she looked as though she was thinking about something very important.

"What's wrong Hinata-chan?" Kakashi rested on his elbows. Hinata closed her eyes as though thinking about her words then turned to look Kakashi directly in the eyes.

"There's poison in your body Kakashi-sensei. I'll have to examen you to be sure about how it'll effect you and if I can extract it." Kakashi just nodded. Hinata formed a few hand signs before activating her byakugan. Kakashi looked at her eyes and realized that her byakugan was different, instead of having a few veins around her eyes, she had some on her neck as well. As if understating what he was trying to say Hinata explained.

"This is a different kind of byakugan, it uses a lot of chakra and one must have absolute chakra control or it might damage one's eyesight as well as their chakra system. It allows someone to see foreign substances in ones body as well as allows you to separate a clone from it's original. It also has a few other abilities but they need a lot of training to use."

Kakashi was amazed, he had never knew another byakugan existed, with such abilities!

"That's amazing Hinata-chan." She smiled and starting to scan his body. "It's supposed to be a s-secret, but I know I can t-trust you Kakashi-sensei." A small blush appeared on her cheeks. She scanned him, head to toe then rested on where his wound was. Kakashi suddenly saw her shake and fall. He quickly caught her. "Hinata-chan, are you okay." His arm was around her waist and he was holding her close to his body, very close.

"Y-yes, I thought I had enough chakra..." She blinked a few times before putting a hand on the wall restraining her from falling. I took her a few seconds before she noticed that it was really soft but firm. She opened her eyes fully and looked up to see a smiling Kakashi. She blushed furiously, she didn't know what to do in a situation like this, fainting, yes that was a good idea. Her eyes went black and she fell into unconsciousness. Kakashi smirked, she had fainted because she was embarrassed, it was obvious. She was so cute. He held her harder against himself. He put his head in the crock of her neck, smelling her hair. He felt such at ease. He slowly laid her down. He gently pushed her hair behind her ear. He lied down next to her and pulled her close to him. He didn't care if Hinata hated him for taking advantage of her but he couldn't resist anymore, he wanted to be with her, to touch her, to tell her how he felt. He put his head in the crock of her neck. Oh how he loved her, it was decided, he had fallen deeply in love with her. He closed his eyes wishing, the moment lasted an eternity.

Hinata's POV:

I opened my eyes, blinking a few times, I was so tired. Warmth was spreading through my whole body.

I brought my hand to my chest to be greeted by arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I didn't have to turn around to know whose they were. I felt my face quickly flush red. This was the second time I woke up in a intimate position with Kakashi. I quickly jumped out of his grasp. I felt the warmth leave my body and it was quite unpleasant. I missed his hold on me already. As it on cue he quickly rose as is water had been poured all over him.

"Hinata-chan?" He had his hand over his wound. It was obvious that the sudden move had hurt him.

"W-w-wha-...K-K-Kakashi-s-sensei?" I had one of my hands over my heart to try and smooth it's beating, but it wasn't working.

"Whats wrong H-Hinata-chan?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Hinata's POV

'What's wrong Hinata-chan?' was that the only thing he could say to me? He was holding on to me as I slept and he had nothing else to say? I couldn't neglect the fact that his hold felt nice but it was wrong, for him to hold me in anyway! _So wrong._

"Y-you, y-you!" I didn't know what to say.

"Hinata-chan please calm down." He slowly put out his hand as if asking me to take it.

"I-I can't! W-what does t-this mean?" I know it was really sudden but I had to know! What was he expecting of me? Why was he holding on to me as I slept? He was my teacher, my sensei, a fellow ninja from my village, my friend!

"Hinata-chan I can explain!" He slowly started crawling next to me. I backed away as he got closer, he seemed surprised by my retreat.

"Please, Hinata-chan don't back away from me." He held on to my arm before pulling me against his chest. I quickly pushed him away. I could see in his eyes that he was hurt, but what did all of this mean? Why was he being so familiar with me? The hand over my heart didn't move.

"It's, I, I don't know how to explain." he slowly moved one of his hands to his ninja pouch.

"Y-you can try!" I just had to know... I needed an answer, this whole thing was horrible, it was making my inside do flips.

He slowly took his hand out of his pouch, he was holding on to two key chains, one in the form of a wolf and the other a bunny.

"I-I, these last few days, my feelings, towards you...have taken a new height. What I'm trying to tell you, Hinata-chan is that, I've fallen in l-love with you."

He was in love with me? Kakashi-sensei was in in love with me? I saw him approach me, he took my face with his right hand, our faces were just a few centimeters apart, his left hand went to his mask. Was he going to? His mask slowly slid down his face. His face was...he was so handsome! Before I could analyze his face further, his lips slowly touched mine. I felt his left hand go around my waist, pulling me closer. This was wrong! It felt different, but a good kind of different but it was wrong! I put both of my hand on his chest. His hand on my face went to my neck, before he could pull me in any deeper, I pushed him. I had to! He was my teacher, 14 years my senior, he couldn't kiss me! Could he? I had never even thought about it. Since when had he been harboring these feelings?

A look of hurt was present on his features, he obviously didn't expect me to push him away but I had to.

"K-Kakashi-sensei, w-what? Y-you c-can't, w-we can't!" I didn't know what to say.

"Why can't we Hinata-chan? What's wrong with this?" His eyes fell to his arm around my waist. "Who's going to stop us? Only you can reject me! Don't let the other people around you decide!" His eyes were burning with emotion. "I know this is true, I'm not a silly teen, I know what I want, and it's you. I know you weren't expecting this but I just want you to know that I'll love you for as long as you want me to! Hinata-chan please give this a chance."

With that he slowly approached his face to mine, I was expecting our lips to touch again but that didn't happen, he rested his forehead against mine.

"Please Hinata-chan, give this a try, give us a try, I know we can pull through. We'll keep it a secret if you want just please." he closed his eyes "just g-give me a chance..." His voice was a soft, demanding, pleading.

I don't know how much time passed a second maybe 10 or maybe even a minute I couldn't say anything. Sure it seemed wrong but why was it? Of course I never thought about Kakashi-sensei like that but why not? What had I to lose? I had to admit, the kiss was nice, his soft lips against mine. But still! The age difference was huge,and he probably had expectations, I'd never be able to be what he wanted, and besides he was my teacher! Kurenai sensei's friend, Gai-sensei's friend I couldn't!

This time my hands trembled as I pushed him away.

"I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know what to t-think..." His hand went back to my check, I closed my eyes, his gaze, it was so deep and full of emotion.

"You don't have to think, just feel. And I know you'll feel what I feel." My hand went on top of his and pulled it away.

"I'm s-sorry." With that he stood up, it was obvious he was struggling to stand still.

"Think about it Hinata-chan, I'll wait for you, you should know..."

He went to his vest and pulled a little scroll out of one of his pockets. "Tsunade-sama gave it to me in case anything were to happen. I was going to use it but I just wanted to spend some time with you...sorry." He opened the scroll, bit his thumb and placed it on the markings. A green smoke slowly started appearing from the ground.

"It's a special kind of smoke. The same thing is know happening in Tsunade-sama's office, the anbu should get here in a matter of minutes because with the right hand sings it's possible to go from one smoke to another."

He threw the scroll to the end of the cave. Then crouched down in front of his bag and he did a few things I couldn't identify, then he stood up again and came back to me.

"They should come any second now, I won't apologize for what I did and I won't regret it, your reaction wasn't what I had expected but it doesn't matter, you should know, I really do love you."

With that he held his wound and fell onto his knees.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" As I crouched down next to him, I felt a presence behind me, I turned around to see 4 anbu masked ninjas standing behind me.

"Hyuuga Hinata-sama, Hatake Kakashi-san we have come to assist you back to Konoha.

One went to our bags, and two came to us.

The big one taking me in his arms and the other holding Kakashi-sensei up. They took us to the middle of the green smoke and the last anbu, a woman, made the crorect hand signs.

As I opened my eyes, the sudden light disturbed me. I put a hand over my eyes. I was in the hospital, I'd know that smell anywhere. I looked around, looking for that familiar green clock somewhere. I found it on top of the door, 7 am. It was early. I slowly leaned forward. My body was aching, _real bad_. I scanned the room, my bag was lying next to my bed. I grabbed it and pulled it on my lap. There was no way I was getting any shut eye plus it'd be the perfect time to finish my book. My hand went in my bag and I felt something unfamiliar. I pulled it out.

It was something wrapped in a scroll. I knew oh so well what it was. I put my bag down, I slowly opened the scroll. It was the key chain Kakashi-sensei had got. It was really cute, a small gray wolf. It smelled of his perfume, I know it sounds weird, but it did, he must of kept it in his pocket... I passed my finger through the key chain then slowly opened the scroll further more.

_Hinata-chan,_

_I don't know what to say... When you rejected me I felt as though my heart was broken into pieces. I want you to know, I doubt my feelings will ever change. This thing I'm feeling for you is different, it fells real, I know it is! When I had seen these key chains at the store, I was attracted to them, first I thought I was the wolf and you were the innocent bunny, I was highly mistaken, the truth is I'm the bunny, powerless against everything you do. Even though you might not seem like it, I know you're strong and determined and I hope you'll give me a chance, I want you to know I don't want to push you, so just do as you feel, you can trust me to bury my feelings deep in me. I wont bother you with them if you tell me to, but you should know I'll always have an internal war going on._

_Listen to your heart_

_Love, Kakashi_

My eyes filled with tears, Kakashi-sensei, I just wanted to tell him it would be all right but I didn't know what I was feeling! I rolled the scroll back up and put it back in my bag, I hugged the wolf one more time, I should find a name for it. How about Frost yeah I like that Frost, not original at all but still. I grabbed my head, why did it have to be so confusing? Did I actually have feelings for him? Did I feel something towards him?

Normal POV:

A soft knock was heard on the door, Hinata turned around as a nurse entered.

"Hello Hinata-san, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

"Ah, no, I was already up..." Hinata looked out the window, she was so tried but still wasn't able to sleep.

"I'm here to check you, you didn't have any serious injuries but Hyuuga-sama demanded you stay here a day or two."

The nurse checked Hinata's pulse, took her temperature and left, telling her that breakfast would arrive in a couple of minutes. After breakfast, Tsunade visited Hinata asking about their attack, Hinata told everything except the fact that Kakashi had kept them in the cave because of his love and his confession. Tsunade told her that the corpses from the battle were going to be examined to make sure that they uncovered who was behind the attack. She had also mentioned Kakashi would be seeing treatment at his home, not willing to be in the hospital.

After Tsunade left, Hinata's father arrived with Neji, Hiashi was pleased with the success of the mission, even though they had been attacked and defeated, they were out numbered and the conditions of the new treaty were exactly how he had wanted it to be, if not better. Of course Hinata was going to have to be more careful but her family was happy she was okay.

After a long talk with her father she was able to convince him to let her return home. Even though he was worried sick about her he was happy knowing his little girl would be under the same safe roof as him tonight.

I'm like really sorry for the very late update, even though i had written this chapter months ago it took me some time to post it. Now reading my old stories I realize my style has changed a lot, reading my past chapters I was dissapointed in myself. But from my next story on I will do my best so that my style will be more mature.

This story has a few more chapters to go, I'll post them as soon as I can


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I never thought I would be in this situation. Alone, in my apartment, tied to my bed.

The reason for my current dilemma is none other than my former student Sakura Haruno. She had had a fit when I had politely refused to take my medicine; she was never one to control her emotions. And when I had tried to run away from all the flying furniture, she had accused me of being and I quote 'an immature excuse for a ninja' then proceeded to tie me up, to my bed, smiling politely and telling me she would be back for my nightly doses. As she closed my door she gave me an evil smile, telling me to behave 'or else...'

Locked up in my own house, tied up to my own bed, I could do nothing except let my thoughts travel to the one person that was off limits to me, the one person I had promised myself not to think about, the one person to whom I had declared all of my feelings. Of course these feelings weren't mutual. She had rejected me, showing that age, social status and name did after all have a meaning. I was nothing but a simple ninja, leaving in a house the size of her smallest closet. Of course I don't hold her responsible for my situation, it was my mistake all along, wishing, hoping for something that could never be.

I couldn't help but wonder where she was, was she in the hospital where I had refused to stay so close to her? Or in her room back in the Hyuuga mansion? Had she read my note? I hadn't had a lot of time to write before the anbu arrived. I hope it wasn't too much...

I had to go and see her, just a glimpse, for professional reasons of course, just to see if she was okay. Even I don't believe myself...

It was a good try from Sakura, to tie me up close to my wound, but a little pain wouldn't stop me.

I made my way to the Hyuuga mansion, would it be better to just say I came to check on her? Would talking to Neji be a good excuse? Or, would it be easier to sneak through the back, up a tree, over the walls, in to a bush, undetected by the best eyes in the world? Yep, the latter would be much easier.

As planned, I climbed up a tree I presumed closest to Hinata's room, swiftly made it over the walls and in to a bush before I heard the one thing I feared most.

''When you're done sneaking around Kakashi-san could you please come to the gardens for a cup of tea?''

How could I have been naive enough to think I wouldn't get caught? I followed him to a bench in one of the back gardens where a pot of tea and two cups had been set. I took a seat next to him. We sat in utter silence while he poured us some jasmine tea.

''I would like to say 'I can explain' but in this case I'm completely speechless.'' I took a sip of the hot liquid. '' When did you know I was here?''

''I saw you arriving a few minutes ago, it gave me enough time to get us some tea and come get you. Seriously, Kakashi-sensei you should have been more discreet. What if uncle saw you before me? I'm sure he wouldn't be as understanding as me.''

Neji always was one to act open logic and not emotions, I'm sure he wouldn't do anything rash before I tried to explain.

''How's your training be-''

''Kakashi-sensei please, let's not change the subject, we both know that my training is as intense as always.''

I slightly nodded, what if I just started running away and blamed everything on temporary insanity would it work?

''Next time you try to sneak into the Hyuuga mansion, no, don't ever try to sneak into the Hyuuga mansion. It's obvious that you weren't thinking at all!''

I never thought I would be getting a lecture from one of Gai's students, I would never be able to live this down.

''I don't understand nor know what happened between you and Hinata-sama on your mission but it's clear that it's keeping both of you from thinking rationally. Yesterday night I found her wondering around the grounds, kicking rocks all around the place, muttering incomprehensible words and sentences. As I'm her protector, it's my job to keep an eye on her wellbeing and it's clear that she's not going to get any better taking her anger towards you on garden decorations. So I have taken the liberty to set up a little meeting between you to.''

I was shocked to say the least. Was Hinata confused about her thoughts for me? Did I still have a chance at something with her, anything? Or, did Neji just want us to talk so I could tell her that all I felt was just desire to have a young woman? Even though it wasn't?

''What do you want me to say to her?'' I had to know what I was getting into, if he wanted me to tell her I'd leave her alone then that's what I'd do.

''I don't want you to say anything to her.'' He took another sip of tea, putting his cup back on the tray. '' She's the one that wants to talk to you.'' He stood from the bench and made his way to the dojo. When was this meeting going to happen? Was she going to arrive now?

As though he could read my thoughts, Neji turned around picked a flower from the garden and pointed it at me, still looking at the dojo. ''I told her we'd be having a late training session to see if any of her injuries would cause long term damage.'' As he entered the dojo I hardly heard the words he spoke. 'Training grounds 72, 9 o'clock, don't be late.'


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I'm not the one that usual writes these, but neither am I the type to not update for more than I year, sorry about that. I just want to apologize for the long wait; it was awfully rude of me to leave a story unfinished. But I'm going to try and finish this and write another one. I wanted to let you guys know that I haven't stopped reading fanfics but now reading my previous stories I've realized that they weren't really well written and I'll try to change that. (Maybe I'll even rewrite them?)

_I pushed her against the tallest tree around, hiding our bodies behind its dark brown trunk. Attacking her neck with kisses and bits, I thought about how I had gotten myself in this position. It had only been several weeks since we'd known each other this well and I already had plans of making her mine in every single possible way. _

_My hand slowly made its way on her hips, pulling her closer, hers tangling themselves in my hair, her touch electric. I pushed her further, trapping her with my body. Slowly she started tracing patterns on my vest, reaching for the zipper. Her movements so slow, so teasing. It felt like hours until she was exploring my bare chest, tracing every scar, every little memory. I couldn't take it anymore. Taking a kunai I ripped her summer dress, leaving her in red lingerie. _

I was at the training ground a couple of hours before 9, wanting to gather my thoughts before facing the cause of my dilemma. I felt that somehow I was being wrong to do something like this behind Hinata's back even though it was Neji's idea. What if she wasn't ready and in her state rejected me directly? Or if she just left without saying anything? Closing Icha Icha Paradise, I climbed higher in the tree. The sun was setting leaving a tint of orange and red over the whole grounds.

My thoughts drifted to that morning. Tsunade-sama had asked me to join her for breakfast with Hiashi so we could go over the mission report together. Everything was going smoothly until the head of the clan had mentioned Hinata's unease since her return from the neighbor village, interrogating me to see if anything which could have bothered her had happened. Of course I didn't have the gut to say it was my reckless blabbing that caused such turmoil.

My shoulders felt heavy and my head fell forward in hopelessness. Since when the infamous Hatake Kakashi had become a lovesick fool? Slowly making my way down the tree, i let out a breath. And I started kicking it; a little training would certainly take my mind off these meddlesome thoughts. Soon enough my kicks turned into punches than combos. Little by little my whole anger due to the events of the last few weeks started to pass.

My chakra burning inside of me, I started using jutsus. A chidori right in to the tree than a few katons to burn the floating leaves. My anger suddenly rising, my jutsus became more and more complicated. Before I knew it, the training ground looked like as if a war had the passed, I noticed I still had an hour before Hinata was due to arrive. Which was good, because I still had energy to use.

I might have overdone it because before I knew it, I was on the floor panting, trying to catch my breath. My body felt heavy. I tried standing but tripped over. Only managing to steady myself by holding onto a nearby tree. How big of an idiot was I? Any second now the only person that had ever mattered so much to me could arrive and I was too exhausted to even stand up straight! I laughed at my foolishness.

''Kakashi-sensei?'' Came the voice I dreaded. Slowly I turned around. All of a sudden, my legs failed me and I found myself a mess on the floor.

''Kakashi-sensei!'' In a matter of seconds she was next to me, checking my temperature and holding me upright. All of a sudden I became aware of our close proximity, something she was still ignorant about.

''I-I'm alright just a little tired from training I guess.'' She looked me all over, her eyes filled with sincere concern. ''It's nothing to worry about, I find that training helps keep my mind off of other stuff...'' Silence. Realizing to late what I had just suggested. How could I have been so indiscreet?

Her hands started to tremble and I think I was the one keeping her steady.

''That's not what I meant; I didn't mean to sound s-''

''It's my fault.'' The quite princess cut my line of thought; maybe it was for the best. Before I said something even stupider. ''I've been very rude these past few weeks towards you Kakashi-sensei. In all honesty I've been avoiding you because I don't know what to think.''

She was on her knees in front of me and I was leaning against the tree, her eyes down cast. I tried to make sense of her words but found that it was harder than anything I had ever done before.

'' All I could think about these past days have been about what you've said to be... That you l-loved me.'' Slowly her eyes met mine ''I didn't know what to do about it, I was scared. You're older than me, more experienced. I-I've never been in a relationship like that, nor have I thought about any other person in that regard except Naruto-kun.''

I didn't know what to do, was she considering giving me a chance? Was she revealing her most intimate thoughts to me? It was obvious she was using all her courage to get the words to form in her sweet little voice.

''If you're ready to forgive my rudeness I'd really like for us to do something together Kakashi-k-kun.''

With that she gave me a small but genuine smile. My head suddenly felt dizzy, and my body numb. She had accepted to go on a date with me! Maybe not exactly that directly but had nonetheless accepted to spend more time with me as to get to know me better. And she had addressed me as Kakashi-kun! Never had my name sounded so sweet, so enlightening, and so sexy before.

My hands slowly made their way to her back, giving her the opportunity to stop me. But she didn't. I embraced her. For the first time in a long time I felt at ease. I felt happy.

''It would be my pleasure.'' Approaching my mouth to her ear I whispered ''Thank you Hinata-hime''

And with that I felt her go numb in my arms. So she still had that little shy girl inside of her. Now the real question was: What was the best way to convince her that she had made the right decision and more importantly how the hell was I going to get her back into the Hyuuga mansion.

AN: I was wondering if you wanted this story to go on a little more or if it should come to an end soon. Let me know with a review or a message, so I can plan out future chapter(s).


End file.
